A Search Once Lost
by Natsu S. D
Summary: This is my first fan fic on Fairy Tail or ever so hope you guys enjoy. This is just the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Nastu and Happy were staring at the jobs board while Gray and Erza were eating. Lucy was at her house packing for the next job. "Hey Natsu did you choose a job yet!" Natsu turned his gaze to Gray. "One sec ice breath!" Natsu turned his head back to the board. His eyes turned dark and his body was stiff. He ripped the paper off the board. "Mira I want this job!" Mira turned her head. "Sure Natsu. Which one is it?" Natsu's head lowered and in a low voice he responded. "Defeat The Dragon." Mira eyes opened wide and she took Natsu's hand."Natsu, are you sure?" Her voice was a little shaky. Natsu raised his head and shook off her hand. "I'm sure." Mira wrote down the job and Natsu went with Happy without the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza went over to Mira. "Where's Natsu?" Mira turned around looking surprised. "I thought he took you guys with him. Erza with now a concerned look on her face responded slowly. "Mira… Where did Natsu go?" Mira was still in shock but managed to respond. "He took the Defeat The Dragon quest that leads to Horizon Peak." Erza quickly turned and grabbed Gray. "Gah! Hey no need to drag me! Where are we going?" Gray picked himself up and started running with Erza. "We are going to get Lucy then we are going to Horizon Peak." Gray saw the concern on Erza's face. "Where is Natsu and why Horizon Peak?" Erza stopped in her tracks. "Natsu… Natsu has taken the Dragon quest located in Horizon Peak. We know he doesn't intend to defeat that dragon. He intends to make it tell him where Igneel is." Gray looked confused but responded. "What if it is Igneel." Erza raised her head and a look of sorrow appeared on her face. "That's what I'm worried about." Erza stormed off to Lucy's apartment but Gray stood still understanding what Erza meant. After 2 minutes he caught up with Erza at Lucy's apartment. Lucy opened the door and smiled but quickly realized the tense mood. "What happened?" Erza quickly explained what she told Gray. Lucy picked up her keys. "No time to pack. Let's go!"

Erza, Gray, and Lucy headed out to Horizon Peak.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was at the bottom of Horizon Peak by the time Lucy, Erza, and Gray left the apartment. Happy got tired of flying and landed on Natsu's back. Happy was still clueless to where they were going "Natsu, Where are we going?" Happy waited for a while for the response. "To find Igneel." Natsu turned his gaze to his furry little blue friend. "Then shouldn't we have taken the others." Happy looked confused. "If it's not Igneel and it turns out to be evil then I'm the one who will have to slay the dragon." Natsu looked depressed as if he already knew that Igneel would not be there. "But what if you can't take it on your own? What if you need some help?"

Natsu was glad for the concern but he still needed to see this for himself. "I'll find the strength to take it. Don't worry Happy." He patted Happy on the head. Happy still looked worried but he believed in Natsu. Natsu was climbing the peak when he heard a roar. The roar of a Fire Dragon! Natsu was beamed with energy and was climbing faster. By the time he was halfway up the peak he looked down. He saw his Lucy, Erza, and Gray. He still continued up the and the others were looking at him. "He saw us but why didn't he respond?" Erza's and Gray's mood were tense and gloomy. Lucy looked to them. "You guys are hiding something." Erza and Gray were alarmed but they knew they had no choice but to explain. "The truth is the guild found Ingeel. But he raised Natsu for different reasons. He raised Natsu with that magic so Natsu could help him kil all of mankind. Igneel left Natsu because he had to see how strong he would become. If this Igneel then(Gray didn't finish). We knew this would always happen but we didn't think it would be so soon." Gray finished telling Lucy and Erza looked away. Lucy was shocked. "So Natsu never actually had a family….." Lucy brought herself back together. "We have to go get him now!" Erza and Gray nodded in agreement. Gray made an ice make stairs to the top. Natsu saw this and jumped on it. They were on their way.

**Is it Igneel? What if it isn't? What if it is? How will Natsu react? Will Lucy and the others get their in time to stop him?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
